


Enmeshed

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Series: xxxHOLIC AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - xxxHOLIC, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is mysterious, Sehun is quiet and Zitao is annoyed as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enmeshed

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Malay's fault. First I was calmly going through twitter because of Tao's birthday and stuff and then she blasted my soul apart with this simple tweet: "someone write me xxxholic au where minseok is yuuko do it now"  
> So I poked her for some other casting choices and then proceeded to vomit out this drabble that burnt me terribly on the way out and is still eating at my soul, because I cast all the other members but they couldn't all show up in this little story and she told me that she's only read half so I can't put in any major spoilers and xxxholic rei is still going on right now anyway and all my xxxholic feels came back and combined with EXO and I think I need to stop now. Deep breath. I couldn't even fit in Mokona! {please excuse this writer as she runs away screaming in despair}

"No I don't want to make supper and I didn't promise you anything especially broiled miso salmon so there!"

Minseok smiles, smoothing the silk of his kimono. Zitao is coming to the shop from school and he can hear him from a mile off, as usual; Sehun trailing behind. That boy is so obvious with his affection it's a wonder Zitao hasn't noticed yet, the boy is all but glued to him. But Zitao only has eyes for the sunny Yixing. Minseok shakes his head in silent disapproval at the thought.

He's draped on the chaise lounge, the purple silk of his garments trailing languidly onto the floor; the screen-printed butterflies flapping their wings in the sudden breeze that rushes in as the front door opens.

"Hello Zitao-kun, Sehun-kun." Jongin and Luhan hold open the door and smile politely before clustering around Zitao to pat at his arms asking for sweets. 

"Okay, okay." Minseok can almost see Zitao's Sehun-induced glare fading into sunshine as he troops off with the two to the kitchen, and he can definitely hear the crumpling of a paper bag being set on the counter. Sake? He's just about to elegantly drift over to the kitchen, or better yet, call Zitao over in long-suffering tones when Sehun peeks around the corner. This is interesting.

Minseok settles back onto the chaise lounge and plays with his pipe, observing the boy in his peripheral vision. Mustn't scare him off. Sehun looks around, only slightly awkward, before settling onto a nearby ottoman.

"Um..."

Minseok sets his pipe down gently on the side table and inclines his head to show he's listening. Sehun has never really had a way with words, but his heart is in the right place.

"Yes?"

Sehun wets his lips with a nervous tongue.

"I was just wondering...after you saved Zitao's life and everything..." His voice trails off.

Minseok knows that he has all the time in the world; he's living on borrowed time for goodness' sake, but sometimes that means he also has no time at all. Sometimes he just has to get to the point.

"You're wondering how you and he fit together in the future," he says bluntly, flicking his finger across the smooth surface of the chaise lounge.

Sehun looks taken aback at the sudden statement, after all Minseok did just fast-forward ten minutes of hemming and hawing, but that's a dimensional witch for you. He nods, eyes downcast in atypical bashfulness, tracing the patterns inlayed on the floor.

"I can't tell you that." Minseok doesn't try to cushion his words; Sehun is from a family of priests and exorcists and he should know better.

Sehun only sighs, and slowly moves to stand up from where he is seated.

"But," Minseok stops his with a wave of his hand, "I can tell you this."

Sehun settles back down on the ottoman, a hopeful expression peeking out from beneath his hooded eyes.

"You and he met for a reason. It was hitsuzen, fate, but it was also hitsuyou. Necessity."

He really shouldn't say anything more; there are miles to walk and oceans to weep before the end, but the expression in Sehun's face reminds him of simpler times and unconflicted feelings, before this particular story wrote itself into the fabric of fate. So he twists the strings, and lets a little more of his destiny slip out between the cracks in the cage.

"Your existences have become enmeshed with each other," Minseok finishes. The dust motes drifting, golden, in the afternoon light hang suspended for a moment as time pauses, breathes, and then resumes casting its heavy seconds away behind as it leaps forward again.

Sehun has opened his mouth, whether to thank him or ask for further explanation Minseok isn't sure, when the sliding door crashes open and Zitao staggers in, bearing a tray of snacks and supported by Jongin and Luhan dancing along beside. 

"Hot sake and broiled miso salmon!" they sing and clap their hands. Zitao glares at the sudden smirk on Sehun's face.

Minseok feels the sudden exhaustion that had caught him a moment before leaving with the comforting aroma of sake and miso, and he unclenches the fist that had unknowing gathered up a handful of silk butterflies and crushed them between his fingers.

Zitao will see the ruined fabric tomorrow and shake his head, but today is for eating and laughing and happier things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously only loosely based on xxxHOLIC seeing as I'm drawing off the manga, the on-going sequel series, the animes, OVAs, animated film and the live-action drama series,and the xxxHOLIC timelines themselves aren't very consistent because of the nature of that story. So yes.
> 
> For curiosity' sake, the complete EXO-xxxHOLIC cast is as follows:  
> Minseok Yuuko  
> Zitao Watanuki  
> Sehun Doumeki  
> Yixing Himawari  
> Baekhyun Kohane  
> Kyungsoo Mokona  
> Jongin, Luhan Maru, Moro  
> Chanyeol balloon seller  
> Yifan fortune teller obaa-chan  
> Jongdae Ame Warashi  
> Joonmyun Zashiki Warashi  
> The foxes will still be foxes.  
> Everyone else is themselves.  
> Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle will *hopefully* not manage to worm its way in.
> 
> Note: as usual, this was yet another word-vomit and as such, minor grammatical and spelling corrections will be made.
> 
> This was originally published via SimpleNote as a twitter submission http://simp.ly/publish/CtqdMJ


End file.
